Serenade
by Garota Anonima
Summary: “Abri os olhos e voltei a olhá-lo, dessa vez fui menos discreto, e Pierre me viu. Meu coração parou. Ele sorriu e acenou para mim.” Essa é um slash HB de Simple Plan. Espero que dêem uma chance e leiam. xo.xo


**Shipper:** Podemos dizer Hott Baguettes  
**POV:** Primeira pessoa – David  
**Gênero:** Romance  
** Disclaimer: **Lachelle,David e Pierre não me pertencem (infelizmente), essa história não aconteceu, e eu não ganho mais do que alguns comentários (assim espero) com isso.  
**Música: **Serenade – Reação em cadeia ( http : / / www .youtube .com / watch?v=k1mM6gzU2Cg )  
**Teaser:** _"Abri os olhos e voltei a olhá-lo, dessa vez fui menos discreto, e Pierre me viu. Meu coração parou. Ele sorriu e acenou para mim."_

* * *

Serenade  
**Capítulo unico**

* * *

**Como eu queria  
****Passar a noite com você  
****E contar as estrelas lá no céu  
****E pegar na tua mão  
****Isso seria muito bom  
****Bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom**

Entrei no colégio de cabeça baixa, como sempre. Contava meus passos, era curioso. Só do estacionamento até o grande carvalho que tinha no inicio do extenso gramado do local, foram 96 passadas. Levantei rapidamente meus olhos e pude vê-lo. Lindo. Maravilhoso. Vestia os jeans costumeiros, usava um tênis da nike, completamente branco e a jaqueta do time de futebol. Talvez fosse ela que me atraísse tanto a ele. Ok, ok. Isso foi uma grande mentira. Foi aquele dia no laboratório de química, quando ele pegou o meu lápis, entregou em minhas mãos e deu AQUELE sorriso. Deus, eu quis morrer naquela hora. Precisei me abanar, de verdade, quando ele saiu. E pensar que já faz três anos desde o acontecimento. Três anos que estou obcecado por ele. Três anos que sonho em fazer aquelas coisas idiotas que namorados fazem – como olhar as estrelas, pegar na mão, passar a noite juntinho – com ele.

Deus, como alguém pode me impressionar tanto? Como alguém pode ser tão bonito, legal.

Céus!

Continuei a olhá-lo (discretamente) e nem percebi as mesas a minha frente. Chutei o banco e xinguei-o.

"Merda!" – bradei, enquanto alguns alunos do primeiro ano riam de mim.

Fiz cara feia para aqueles pirralhos e continuei meu caminho. Sim, estar no terceiro ano me dava um ar superior aos do primeiro ano.

Sentei-me em uma mesa mais afastada da onde Pierre e toda a trupie, inclusive Lachelle "Piranha" Farrar, estavam. Ok, ok. Lachelle não é uma piranha, é a opção sexual dele que me mata.

Puxei meu caderno de desenhos e comecei a desenhar. Eu o tinha de todos os ângulos possíveis. Se não podia tê-lo em pessoa, teria seus desenhos. Sim, às vezes me contento com pouco. Porém, às vezes eu acho que só estar perto dele, tocá-lo, seria muito bom.

**Ver os teus olhos  
****Brilhando só pra mim  
****Teu sorriso me faz sentir assim  
****Como um pássaro no céu  
****Voando livre pelo ar  
****Isso tudo é muito bom  
****Bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom**

Comecei a traçá-lo no meu caderno, quando o olhei novamente, vi que segurou o rosto da loira e deu um beijo no canto de sua boca. Vi que seus olhos brilharam para ela. Fechei os olhos e me imaginei no lugar dela. Queria poder ver os olhos dele brilhando apenas para mim. Quem sabe tê-lo só para mim. Pode parecer idiota, solitário, fazer o que faço, às vezes imaginar que estou com ele. Mas você só sabe o que é amar e não ser correspondido quando acontece com você. Só quando acontece com você, você percebe que quando diziam "Sinto meu coração sangrar, tenho pontadas no peito. Quero deitar na cama e morrer", era verdade. Costumava rir de tais coisas, não acreditava. Oras, se seu coração está sangrando, procure um médico, pois você pode morrer. Foi então que a flecha acertou meu coração e passou batido pelo de Pierre. Fazendo com que meu coração sangrasse e o dele não estivesse ali para reparar.

Abri os olhos e voltei a olhá-lo, dessa vez fui menos discreto, e Pierre me viu. Meu coração parou. Ele sorriu e acenou para mim.

Não sei da onde tirei forças, nem como consegui fazer o movimento, mas eu acenei em resposta, ainda com cara de abobado.

Tornei a abaixar a cabeça e voltei a desenhar. O sorriso em meu rosto estava sendo difícil de esconder. Senti-me uma borboleta... Ai David, borboleta não, é muito gay. Senti-me... Um passarinho. Voando.. Voando... Livre como todo passarinho deveria ser. Ok, aquele sorriso foi bom. Ganhei meu dia.

**Toda vez que a noite cai  
****Eu me lembro de você  
****E as estrelas no céu a brilhar  
****O teu rosto junto ao meu**

Depois daquele sorriso, passei a aula inteira pensando nele. Não que os outros dias fossem diferentes. Meus boletins podiam provar isso. Não sei como cheguei até aqui, com Pierre me perseguindo em pensamento.

Quando cheguei em casa já passava das seis da tarde. É claro que eu havia ficado para observar o treino de futebol. Para os demais, eu assistia o treino das cheerleaders. Havia conseguido uma nova imagem de Pierre, dessa vez ele usava capacete. Mais uma imagem para minhas fantasias.

"Mãe, cheguei!" – gritei, subindo as escadas, e nem ouvi o que ela me respondeu. Mas também, não estava muito interessado.

Cheguei ao meu quarto e larguei minha mochila em um canto qualquer, não tinha a mínima pretensão de achá-la no dia seguinte. Tirei meu all star e me joguei sobre a cama. Me apoiei nos joelhos e arranquei duas folhas de meu caderno, o novo desenho de Pierre, e o desenho que havia feito no começo da aula. Infelizmente, neste em que Pierre estava lindo, sorrindo, acabei desenhando Lachelle também. Quer dizer, a razão de seus olhos brilharem deveria aparecer. Os coloquei no meu mural, e me joguei na cama. A visão dos dois me deprimia. Levantei-me e andei até a sacada, me sentei ali e fiquei observando as estrelas. Algumas delas pareciam formar o rosto dele, outras formavam o meu, e mais algumas juntavam os nossos lábios. Já devem ter percebido que eu tenho uma imaginação bem fértil. Mas é a noite, quando fico sozinho, sem pessoas ao meu redor, sem ouvir palavras, que Pierre invadi a minha mente mais ainda. É como um tumor, e eu não posso me livrar dele. Se eu o fizer, provavelmente morrerei. Sim, talvez esteja sendo um pouco dramático, mas você já amou alguém ao ponto de dar sua vida pela dele? Pois então, é assim que me sinto.

**Vou sussurrar ao pé do teu ouvido  
****A canção mais bela que eu já fiz  
****Sentirá no coração  
****Que isso tudo é muito bom**

Acordei no dia seguinte, com as batidas insistentes de minha mãe. Havia ficado acordado até mais tarde naquela noite. Escrevi uma canção. Uma bela canção modéstia parte. Acho que Pierre vai gostar. Me levantei e me vesti o mais rápido possível. Pierre chegava sempre cedo no colégio, o treinador sempre fazia reuniões logo cedo, antes das aulas, e era uma chance de eu vê-lo sem Lachelle por perto. Joguei minha mochila nas costas e peguei a folha de papel sobre a mesa. Ela estava totalmente rasurada, passaria a limpo quando chegasse ao colégio. Desci as escadas correndo e me despedi de minha mãe.

"Já estou indo, mãe!" – gritei.

"E o seu café? Venha comer algo David!" – ela gritou de volta.

Dei meia volta e corri para dentro da cozinha. Peguei uma maçã, dei uma mordida e beijei sua bochecha, sai correndo em seguida.

O colégio ficava a apenas quinze minutos da minha casa. Quando cheguei, sentei no mesmo lugar do dia seguinte. Escrevi a musica novamente, em letras soltas. Ficaria mais difícil descobrir quem havia mandado. Assinei como D.P.D. é lógico que ele não me conhece, logo não saberia meu nome completo. E tenho certeza que também nunca pensaria em um garoto, e sim em uma garota boba do primeiro ano, que acha que pode conseguir um namorado no terceiro ano. Sim, odeio garotas bobas do primeiro ano. Elas me dão vontade de correr e suas vozes me fazer querer lhes bater até se endireitaram [n/a: verdade '-' as meninas do meu colégio são assim].

Passei pelos armários como quem não quer nada, parei em frente ao meu, que para minha felicidade ficava a dois armários do de Pierre. Abri meu armário, tirei alguns livros, guardei outros. Senti algo cair no chão, olhei para baixo e vi uma folha cor-de-rosa bater em meus all star. Abaixei-me e a ajuntei. Dei uma lida rápida no roda pé. _"Com amor, Lach."_, era o que dizia.

"Será que você...?" – ouvi uma voz doce falar.

Virei para onde vinha a voz e pude ver Pierre estender a mão pra mim. Fiquei alguns minutos o encarando, e quando ele franziu a testa eu entendi, ele queria a folha.

"Ah, claro..." – falei com voz fina quase falha. Limpei a garganta e me recompus "Claro, desculpe. Aqui." – disse entregando a folha.

"Obrigado, se perco Lachelle ficaria muito chateada." – ele me disse com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Me senti, novamente, um pássaro. Voando pelo céu, atingindo o limite a que chegaria.

"De nada." – completei, também sorrindo. Então ele fechou o armário, sorriu uma ultima vez e se afastou.

Fiquei ainda alguns minutos o observando, e antes que os alunos ocupassem o corredor, coloquei o papel dentro de seu armário, através das pequenas aberturas.

Se essa música lhe fazer sentir no coração o meu amor por você, se ela lhe mostrar como poderia ser lindo se você me correspondesse. Deus, isso seria muito bom, bom, bom!

**THE END**

-

N/A; então, nem sei se alguém aqui lê fics de bandas, ou slash do Simple Plan. Anyway.  
Se lerem, espero que comentem.

xo . xo  
Bia.


End file.
